A Special Engagement, Tonight Only
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A Valentine Daniel and Vala short story. Cam, Sam, Jack and Teal'c make a cameo appearance.


A Special Engagement, Tonight Only

spacegypsy1

A Valentine Daniel and Vala short story. Cam, Sam, Jack and Teal'c make a cameo appearance.

~0i0~

Vala skipped behind Daniel towards their quarters. "Which one? You know don't you? Which one?"

When he stopped suddenly in the center between their two rooms she bumped into him, turning he grabbed her shoulders and set her to right.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Okay, the question that you kept mumbling down the hall is?"

"Which holiday is this one?"

"The chocolate one." He answered.

"Oh? Well. I love that one. So..."

"You love all of them, Vala." Though he seemed to scowl his tone was kind.

Sam, Jack, Cam and Teal'c gathered to watch having surreptitiously followed them. Things had been strange between them, stranger than usual and so with bets placed they'd taken to spying.

Sticking a well manicured nail into his chest Vala growled playfully before telling him, "Yes, I do so love a holiday. And you do so hate them all." She gave him a light shove.

To those watching it seemed that Daniel and Vala were, as they all had witnessed throughout the years, arguing.

"I do not hate them all. I like several. Like Christmas."

"Ha!" She was up on her tiptoes, nose close to his, "But not New Years Eve where you would have to kiss at midnight, eh?"

"I believe we did more than kiss."

"Well, the last one, yes we did, and maybe the one before that. So, alright." She set her heels back on the floor. "Actually I'd like to kiss you now."

"No."

"Hmm, you're up to something, darling."

~0i0~

"It is much like Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_." Teal'c spoke quietly, not taking his eyes off Daniel and Vala as they spared.

Sam leaned towards Teal'c. "Yes, but which one is the shrew?"

"Depends on what day it is." Cam answered for the Jaffa.

"Or, what hour." Jack grinned at the Colonel.

The four moved closer and huddled all the while keeping their gazes moving back and forth to the couple who seemed to still be arguing.

"Those two," Cam stated pointing in the direction of the Archeologist and his nemesis, "need to get it on so they can either end up realizin' they love each other or they end up realizin' they are best friends and saying, 'okay, that's out of the way, now back to work'."

While Sam and Jack nodded in understanding Teal'c nodded in agreement as though the whole thing made absolute sense, "How do we make that happen, Colonel Mitchell?"

Laughing, Sam wondered aloud, "Lock them in a room together?"

Jack added. "For days?"

Followed by Cam's, "Naked?"

"I am unclear as to how we could accomplish that. We must make a plan." Taking his gaze from Daniel and Vala Teal'c found the others staring open mouth at him. "Ah. I see by your expressions that you were not serious, though, I do believe it to be a reasonable solution." Teal'c went back to watching the couple.

Sam tented her hands over her nose and mouth to stifle the laugh, her eyes met Cam's and he turned away to keep from bursting out in laughter only to come face to face with Jack who was biting his lip.

"Perhaps we will not have to assist." Teal'c stated.

The other three turned, confused and all four of them moved closer.

~0i0~

Vala had placed her hands on Daniel's chest. She smiled looking up at Daniel and he grinned looking down at her.

Daniel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I like Thanksgiving."

"Because you love to eat? You just don't unless there is a holiday?" A dark eyebrow rose in challenge.

"And I like Valentines Day."

"Then where is my present?"

Bending closer he whispered, "Don't look so happy."

"They're watching?"

"Yep. Of Course."

"I don't care, darling. They have been acting so odd lately. Now. Where is my present?"

"In your room." He said.

"Where?" Vala pursed her lips and gave him her best pout.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That pout."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss those lips."

"Oh. Alright, Daniel. But where is my present?"

"In your room."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll just go look."

"Okie dokie, I'll wait here." Daniel stuffed his hands into his pockets. When she left he turned his face towards his friends.

All four looked away so Daniel once again looked forward.

His friends moved a bit closer, curious but cautious.

A long silence followed until a piercing squeal erupted, her door slammed open, she burst out into the hall waving that silly giraffe around in the air.

As expected, and for which he was braced, Vala launched herself into Daniel, legs wrapping his waist as her arms were thrown around his neck. "Yes! Yes, Daniel. Yes! Oh I love you so much!" She buried her face in his neck.

Jack, Teal'c and Cam stared confounded. Sam grinned, her eyes locked on the sparkle of the diamond glittering from the ribbon tied around the giraffe's neck.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked, amazed.

Teal'c seemed at a loss for a moment before he finally answered. "I am unsure, although I am titillated roseate."

"Tickled pink?"

Teal'c ignored Jack. "When Vala Mal Doran burst forth from her quarters I was unsure of her emotional state. But now I am not."

"Yeah, Teal'c," Cam scratched his head and grinned, "no denying her emotional state, that's for sure."

"My question, you two geniuses, is what does it mean. Are they friends or, you know, more?"

"Oh, definitely more, General." Sam said. "Didn't you see it?"

"What?" Came back in chorus for three.

"The ring!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"What ring?" Cam barked out.

"On the giraffe."

"Carter! What the hell does the stilly toy have to do with anything?"

"Watch O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly and they all turned.

Vala slid down Daniel and landed on her feet. Her eyes were on his hands as he untied the ribbon, pulled the ring loose, stuck the stuffed toy in his BDU pants side pocket, and then slid the ring on her finger with a happy smile.

"Oh. Right. Got it." Jack turned his back and marched off, followed closely by Cam, then Teal'c and finally Sam.

"They're gone?" Vala whispered, wrapping her arms around Daniel's back and snuggling her face into his chest.

"Um hmm. Love you, Vala."

She looked up as he tilted his head down and softly placed his lips against hers. Vala melted into the kiss confessing her love on each breath she took before continuing the kiss again. Finally they pulled apart.

Vala inspected the ring. "It's lovely. Daniel, darling, I never expected... well, maybe I wanted... oh, this is a wonderful Valentines. Let's go to your place."

"Our place, now. But, no, we can't. Remember? We have a mission tomorrow."

"Well, we can't stand here all night. So," Once again she held her hand out and inspected the ring, "we could go to my room."

"Nope. Not a good idea. Not here. On base. You know that."

"I just got engaged, Daniel! Right in front of our team! After nearly two years of hiding our relationship! I need lovemaking. Snuggling. Lovemaking. Spooning. Lovema..."

"Okay. Maybe this one time." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, let her go, grabbed her hand and towed her towards his quarters.

~END, Written just now and posted without beta... please excuse errors ~b


End file.
